Stressful Situation
by honeyMellon
Summary: Ichigo and Renji were tasked with finding out what to get Uryuu for his birthday. Unfortunately, the Quincy came home before the boys could leave, and they ended up hiding in the only place they could find. Naturally, fun ensues. Then, comes the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Another gift fic from my little quiz in "Tease", this is for DaniDeSantiago! Hope you'll like it. :)**

**Oh, and just for clarification, this story is not part of the Shuuhei/Renji universe, so Renji's not cheating on Shuuhei! :p**

* * *

"This is stupid," Ichigo complained in an uncharacteristically whiny voice as he poked his hand around in another drawer.

Renji rolled his eyes. Ichigo had repeated this rant the entire morning, so much so that Renji had stopped bothering to respond. Secretly, though, he had to agree with Ichigo.

The two of them had drawn the short straws and were assigned to be "scouts". The mission was simple; they were to sneak into Ishida Uryuu's apartment to see if they can gather any clues on what the boy liked. That information, as Rukia had said with a serious face, would be crucial for them to decide what to get the Quincy for his birthday.

_His birthday!_ Renji thought unhappily. What's the big deal about it that they had to tiptoe around in Uryuu's room like a couple of idiots? They hadn't seen anything significant in the living room, so they moved to Uryuu's bedroom. While Ichigo rummaged through Uryuu's drawers, Renji bent down to check underneath Uryuu's bed.

"This is damn invasion of privacy!" Ichigo complained again as he tried hard not to leave evidence of his work.

"Well, yeah, you tell Rukia that," Renji muttered, his voice coming out muffled with his head stuck half way under the bed. "Man, this guy's boring! Can you believe that he doesn't even have porn stashed under his bed?"

Ichigo snickered. He slammed the last drawer closed and let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's _Uryuu_," he said, sticking his hands on his hips in frustration at their situation. "He knits, he sews. I don't think he has time for stuff like that. He'd probably say that it's _unproductive_."

Renji chuckled, finally backing out of the bed. His ponytail had become disheveled, and several strands of red hair hung over his bandana. He cursed under his breath when Ichigo pointed it out, then reached up to retie his hair.

But, just as he took off the hair tie, they heard a sound that made them freeze in their tracks; the sound of a door clicking close.

"Shit!" Renji spat in alarm, releasing his hair and looking around frantically for a way out. His hair came loose without the hair tie and draped across his shoulders and back.

Ichigo, too, was scanning the room in panic. "Window's locked! We don't have time to open it!" he hissed when Renji went to the window. "Shit!"

"Over here!" Renji whispered fiercely when he noticed a door next to the window. "I think this is a closet!"

Ichigo rushed to his side and stared as Renji flung the door open. It was, indeed, a closet; a surprisingly large walk-in closet.

"I dunno about this..." Ichigo hesitated. This would be holing themselves in. If Uryuu were to open his closet to change clothes, they would be discovered for sure.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Renji asked hurriedly. He eyed the door then turned to look at Ichigo. The orange-haired boy stared back in consternation at the lack of options.

The sound of creaking staircase made the decision for them. Giving Ichigo a shove, Renji stepped into the closet and pulled the door close. It was just in time, too, because no sooner than they pressed their backs against the wall, they heard the door of the room swing open, followed by footsteps. A low cough told them that it was Uryuu.

Ichigo looked up at Renji and made a face, and the redhead shrugged his shoulders. Well, they're stuck now. They could only hope that the Quincy would not suddenly get the urge to get anything from this closet. Their hopes lifted slightly when they heard the unmistakable sound of the window being unlocked and opened, but there was still the problem of Uryuu being in the room, positioned between their hiding place and their escape route. Now, they just had to wait for Uryuu to go to the bathroom or get a drink...or something.

Minutes ticked by and there was no indication of Uryuu going anywhere. They had heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor, then the shuffling of paper. After that, there was the steady whirring sound of an electric fan, but other than that all was silent. It looked like Uryuu was there to stay, doing his homework or studying. In other words, Ichigo and Renji would not have the opportunity to flee any time soon.

Good thing the closet was reasonably large; the two of them had enough space to stand relatively comfortably, even though their shoulders had to brush against each other. The ceiling of the closet was a little lower than their height, so they lowered their heads slightly. It strained their neck muscles, but neither felt like sitting down, partly because they wanted to be able to bolt at the first chance they might get, and partly also because there was a lot of stuff on the floor. Neatly-labeled boxes lined the sides of the closet; shoes, books, sewing supplies. Renji marveled at the neatness of it all. The two of them stood at the very back of the closet, partially hidden behind rows of clothes hanging on the racks.

"Hey, you going to tie your hair or what?" Ichigo whispered suddenly, causing Renji to jump. Ichigo's voice was very soft, barely audible, but it sounded terribly loud in the small space.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Renji hissed back just as quietly. But Ichigo's question reminded him that he had been in the middle of tying his hair when they had to hide. The hair tie was around his wrist, and, figuring that a messy head of long hair would make their retreat a little more cumbersome, he slipped the hair tie out and pulled his hair up in his trademark ponytail.

"What're you staring at?" Renji asked when he realized that his friend was staring at him as he worked his hair tie around the fistful of hair.

"Your hair...does it feel...the same?" Ichigo whispered.

_Huh?_ Renji scrunched up his face in confusion at the abrupt question.

Ichigo added, "You know, does it feel the same on your gigai compared to your...real body?"

Renji cocked his head to the side. Now _that_ was an interesting question; he'd never really paid attention to it. Well, he supposed that it meant the texture was the same, otherwise he would've noticed it. Looking back at Ichigo, he nodded, then he raised his eyebrows inquiringly. _What's with that question?_

Ichigo shrugged and mouthed, "I'm bored."

Renji rolled his eyes. Trust the overactive orange-head to come up with weird things like this. But then again, now that he thought about it, it was actually a _very_ interesting question. Over the months Renji had gotten so used to wearing a gigai that he had even stopped noticing how uncomfortable it once was. He remembered now, how annoying it had felt, how stiff it had seemed at first.

"What?" Renji whispered with a frown when Ichigo continued to stare at him.

"You know, that made me think..." Ichigo began. "Is it the right size?"

Renji's brows furrowed deeper. "What is?" he mouthed.

Ichigo arched his eyebrows and looked down. It took Renji several seconds to realize what he was referring to; not because the redhead was dumb, but rather because of how ridiculous and unexpected the question was. Renji's hands instinctively flew to his crotch to cover it, as if that would block it from Ichigo's view.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Renji hissed in disbelief, feeling oddly violated under Ichigo's curious gaze.

"I'm serious!" Ichigo mouthed, and to Renji's chagrin, continued to stare at Renji's nether regions.

Renji wanted to give some sort of smart retort, then faltered when a thought struck him. Well, it _was _the "right size", to put it in Ichigo's terms, but he wondered now...how on earth did Urahara know to make the gigai with the correct anatomical proportions? But then again, did Renji really want to know how...? He shuddered, deciding that he'd rather not think about it.

"Well? Is it?" Ichigo asked insistently, peering into Renji's face.

"Yes!" Renji whispered in exasperation. "It is! Happy now?" He scowled when Ichigo chuckled. _Childish!_ Renji thought irritably. Then, he caught Ichigo glancing down at him again. "What's your problem? Never seen a man's dick before?" He meant it more as a jab at Ichigo, and never expected the boy to actually respond.

"Well, I haven't!" Ichigo replied indignantly, keeping his voice low. "Except my own, of course," he added hastily when Renji snorted.

"You're such a kid," Renji chided, knowing that by saying so he would irk Ichigo.

Sure enough, Ichigo took the bait. "I'm not!" he whispered fiercely. "I'm just not a perv like you are!"

"Oh yeah?" Renji retorted. "Well, have you even held a girl's hand before?" He smirked when ichigo gave him a pained look. "I knew it," Renji muttered with a grin. "Hell, you've probably never touched yourself before in your life."

Ichigo stood up a little straighter in annoyance, only to nearly hit his head on the ceiling. "I have!"

Renji arched his eyebrows in amusement. He could tell that he was getting on Ichigo's nerves. "Oh yeah? How?" he taunted.

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean _how_?"

"Yeah, _how?_ As in, how do you touch yourself?" Renji asked with a sly smile.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Ichigo sputtered, turning Renji's earlier question back on the redhead. This was crazy, how was Renji expecting him to answer? His face flushed as memories of what he _had_ done with himself flooded his mind. There was absolutely no way he would describe any of them to the redhead!

Renji's smile widened. "Feeling shy? Or you've just never done it before?"

Ichigo took one look at the challenging glint in his friend's eyes and gritted his teeth. No. No way. He refused to answer, even if Renji called him a wimp. Some things were just not meant to be shared between friends. So instead of glaring at the redhead, he looked away and sulked.

Renji grinned at Ichigo's obvious discomfort at where the conversation was heading. He, on the other hand, was just beginning to have fun. Inching closer to Ichigo, carefully avoiding the things on the floor, Renji whispered, "Too scared to talk about it?" He knew which buttons to push when it came to Ichigo.

Ichigo kept silent and refused to turn around in Renji's direction.

"Aww, come on," Renji said teasingly and gave Ichigo's shirt a tug. "I'm all ears."

"Fuck off," Ichigo hissed through his teeth. To his horror, all this stupid talk about "touching yourself" and his earlier curious thoughts about Renji's size and gigai, not to mention the images of what he'd done with himself, had made him...aroused. He shifted his weight to get the pressure off his front; the jeans he was wearing suddenly felt too small. Worst of all, Renji was _right there_. It was only a matter of time when Renji noticed his...condition.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, that time was _now_. As Renji moved closer, he suddenly found himself staring at a not-so-subtle bulge at the front of Ichigo's jeans. He snickered out loud before clamping a hand over his mouth. When he finally felt comfortable enough to take his hand away, Ichigo was staring at him with a murderous glare. Renji almost felt bad, _almost_.

Leaning closer, Renji whispered in a suggestive tone, "So do you do it in the shower? Or do you do it on your bed?"

"Oh, give me a break," Ichigo said, his voice coming out a little unsteady. Shit, Renji really needed to stop talking about this.

"Do you start off slow? How do you like it?" Renji asked in Ichigo's ear.

The orange-haired boy gulped. He felt himself throb within the folds of his jeans. Renji's voice was...making things worse. It was so deep, so throaty, almost like a growl, yet the hoarse whisper was so sensual. Ichigo shuddered as another question flashed in his mind: is this how Renji sounded like in bed? And wait, if Renji asked if he started off slow, did that mean Renji liked it slow—_shit! _What was he thinking about? That's the _last _thing he needed in his head! But it was too late, he was beginning to breathe heavily and his heart was pounding in his chest. He shifted his weight again; this pair of jeans was really killing him.

"I think you should take care of that," Renji suggested in mock innocence, pointing to Ichigo's crotch. When Ichigo glared at him again, the redhead grinned. "Or do you want me to take care of it?"

Shit! Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at Renji in shock. What the hell— He wanted to give a snappy retort, but found himself unable to say anything. His throat was tight, and his mouth felt uncomfortably dry. His ears had a weird ringing sound in them, and in the background he could hear his own heartbeat. This was getting surreal; not only was he stuck in a freaking closet in his friend's apartment, he was standing here with a hardon, being offered a hand job by another friend! Even as these thoughts floated in his mind, something else nagged his mind, something more urgent. He was beginning to _hurt_. Ichigo shifted his weight again, but the friction of the fabric against his flesh only served to make things worse; to his horror, he actually let out a moan.

"Come on, before you kill yourself," Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear. What had started off as a childish taunt was now making the redhead's pulse race. He realized now that he really wanted to see Ichigo.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ichigo knew that he should hold back before he did something stupid, but at Renji's urging, he found himself tempted to _take care _of the problem. _Uh uh, that's a baaad idea_, his inner voice said flatly. Ichigo groaned as he fought the epic mental battle; _god_ it was really beginning to hurt to the point that he was actually worried. Before he truly realized what he was doing, he brought a trembling hand to the front of his jeans and began to fumble with the button.

Ichigo was so lost in a haze that he didn't even flinch when he felt another hand join his to help with the zipper. He breathed a sigh of relief when the garment slid down his thighs, revealing his boxers and the prominent tent in it. He pressed his palm on himself and sighed again, this time in pleasure. Pulling the top of his boxers to the side, Ichigo dipped his hand inside. Then, he held himself in his fist and squeezed.

Renji thought his legs would give out when he heard the whimper from Ichigo's lips. The boy's eyes were closed, his lashes rested on his cheeks, and his nostrils flared as he breathed heavily. Renji's hand—the one that had helped Ichigo undo the zipper—hovered above Ichigo's. He wanted to touch, but helping with a pair of pants was one thing, actually _touching_ his friend was a whole other thing; he didn't want to blatantly molest Ichigo. And so his hand continued to hover, barely an inch away, as his eyes were transfixed on Ichigo's hand.

As he applied more pressure on himself, Ichigo let out a soft moan. He clenched his free hand into a fist and pressed it into the wall as if to steady himself. Then, taking in a deep breath, he began his usual routine. Tightening his hold, he slowly began a pumping motion, sliding his hand up and down his length. He heard his own shuddering breaths as he moved, and he rested his head back against the wall.

Renji swallowed as he watched. Ichigo's chest heaved as he stroked himself, and Renji felt the urge to touch Ichigo increase. Still, he hesitated. And then, truly by accident, his trembling hand brushed against the back of Ichigo's hand. Alarmed, Renji pulled away.

"Don't," Ichigo panted, his free hand shooting out to grab Renji's wrist. "You wanted to help me, right? So help me." Renji stared at Ichigo, who simply stared back through heavy-lidded eyes. When the redhead didn't respond nor move, Ichigo smirked. "Or were you just bragging?"

That was all it took to push Renji into action. He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's and tightened his fist. Ichigo immediately hissed at the sensation; this was certainly something new. Nobody had touched him like this before. Oh, he had fantasized, of course. He had always thought that his red-haired friend was attractive, but he never thought he would actually be able to feel Renji's hand on his—_oh!_

Renji felt Ichigo jump when he dragged his thumb over Ichigo's tip. Ichigo's breath was getting really ragged, and his moans were becoming disturbingly louder. Renji flicked his eyes to the door of the closet. If he went on like this, Uryuu would hear him for sure.

"Shhh!" Renji hissed in Ichigo's ear. "You're too loud."

Ichigo nodded, but the next moan that left his lips was even louder. He couldn't help it; Renji's hand felt so good. It felt _different_; "taking care of himself" never felt this way, but then again he'd never had Renji "help" him before.

Renji did the only thing he could think of—he leaned in and clamped his lips on Ichigo's to shut him up. Ichigo struggled instinctively, then his body relaxed when Renji kissed him lightly. Any thoughts of the absurdity of the situation went flying out the window as Ichigo reveled in the feeling of Renji's lips on his own. He was amazed that his red-haired friend could be so gentle; the guy had always come off as somewhat of a brute, always loud and brash, not to mention all his tattoos and the way he fought... His next moans came out muffled, lost in Renji's mouth as the redhead explored Ichigo with his tongue, prodding lightly, almost shyly.

Renji could not believe that he was doing this with Ichigo. The boy's lips felt so pliant, so warm and wet, and so _welcoming_. He could tell that Ichigo had never been kissed before based on the clumsiness when the boy tried to return the gesture. Renji's grip tightened on Ichigo as his breath quickened at the thought that he was the _first_. The first to kiss Ichigo, and the first to ever touch Ichigo like this.

An especially loud, shaky groan from Ichigo's lips told Renji that the boy was not going to last. The thought snapped him out of his haze, and Renji realized with sudden clarity that they had nothing to wipe the mess with! He eyed Ichigo's boxers. Maybe he could just ask his friend to come inside his pants. _Ugh_, Renji thought with a shudder. That would mean that Ichigo would have to stand around in the closet with a wet, sticky mess in his crotch. _Eww._ Renji looked around the closet.

"Hold on!" Renji hissed in ichigo's ear, then pulled his hand away. Ichigo whimpered at the loss of warmth, but he nodded weakly. His breath was coming in gasps and pants as he neared his limit, the familiar tension building in his gut, quickly reaching the point where he knew he would break and—

"Here!" Ichigo felt something fluffy being thrust into his free hand. Without opening his eyes to look, he clamped what felt like a piece of cloth over himself and let out a whispered cry as his body spasmed. He curled up, his back sliding down the wall a little as he trembled. Renji stood in front of Ichigo and watched silently, feeling his face flush as he took in the sight of his friend becoming completely undone.

"Oh god," Ichigo gasped when he finally stopped shaking. He had slid all the way down to the floor, and was sitting amidst a bunch of boxes. "_Oh god_," he repeated, this time in mortification more than relief as he finally became fully aware of his surroundings. His jeans pooled loosely around his ankles, his boxers half way down his thigh, and he was holding a piece of white cloth against himself. But the thing that made him want to throw up was the sight of his red-haired friend standing in front of him with his arms folded tightly across his chest.

Renji stood there quietly, chewing the insides of his cheek in an effort to distract himself from his own growing desire. The way Ichigo had curled up and cried out when he climaxed was so hot, the image so intense that Renji couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Uhh, sorry, man," Ichigo muttered, his words unclear because he was embarrassed beyond belief. What the hell got into him? He'd just masturbated in full view of his good friend, who was now staring at him with such intensity and lust that he felt almost afraid. The top it all off, they were standing inside Uryuu's closet in the dark, and Ichigo was clutching—_oh god_—For the first time the implication of what he was holding in his hand hit Ichigo. This was Uryuu's cloth! He was torn between laughing and grimacing at the thought of the Quincy finding out what his belonging had been used for.

"Well it was that or your clothes," Renji said gruffly in a low voice.

Ichigo's lips quivered from his effort to reign in his laughter. "Yeah, no problem," he whispered back, his voice cracking slightly.

"Whatever," Renji said, turning away. His face burned with embarrassment, not from having seen Ichigo like this, but because he had to hide his own arousal. It wouldn't do to have Ichigo see the bulge in _his_ pants now.

"Well, uhh," Ichigo said once he stopped laughing. "This is...awkward." Awkward? This was _beyond _awkward. He looked up from where he was sitting, and found himself staring right at...

"I see I got you all riled up," Ichigo whispered, pointing at the front of Renji's pants.

"Oh shut up," Renji hissed in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. "Riled up" was an understatement; it was taking all his willpower not to tackle Ichigo to the ground and take him. He silently cursed the situation they were in. For a split second he contemplated the possibility of going slow, perhaps that would make Ichigo less vocal. But then again...Renji shook himself, he was getting way ahead of himself. Touching and kissing Ichigo was nothing compared to actually—_hey!_ Renji's thought was abruptly cut off when he felt a palm rub him through his jeans.

"Oi!" Renji whispered in alarm. "What the hell are you doing?" It was an unnecessary question, really, since it was quite obvious what Ichigo was doing. The orange-haired teen was kneeling in front of Renji and touching the bulge in his pants. He had a look of wonder on his face, as if he was exploring some new toy. Renji's eyes widened when Ichigo reached another hand up and began to unbutton Renji's pants.

"Hey!" Renji hissed, bringing up a hand to slap Ichigo's hands away. Ichigo was unfazed and simply went on, and soon Renji's jeans were tugged down to his knees.

"Wow," Ichigo whispered in awe as he looked at the substantial bulge in front of him. "You're...big." Renji was just about to grin when Ichigo added with a skeptical frown, "Are you sure Urahara didn't...you know, enlarge it by accident—ooof!" His words were cut off when Renji gave his head a fierce shove.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Renji asked again when Ichigo returned to stare at his crotch. "Come on, gimme my pants." Not waiting for Ichigo to reply, Renji bent down to grab his jeans so that he could put them back on. He certainly did not want to "take care of himself" in front of Ichigo like Ichigo had earlier. Firstly, he was actually too embarrassed to do so, and secondly, he didn't want to have to use another piece of Uryuu's cloth.

"But it's going to hurt," Ichigo said with a frown, stopping Renji's hand.

"Well, no shit," Renji muttered under his breath. He gave his jeans another tug, then sighed in defeat when Ichigo held his hands firmly. "What now?"

"How about I help you?" Ichigo suggested with a sly smile, glad that he could turn the tables. Then he added hastily, "But I...uhh, I'm not really good at anything like this...so maybe you can teach me, you know, tell me what to do."

Renji stared at his friend and swallowed. Ichigo was offering not only to _help_ him, but he had just implied that he'd be willing to do what Renji asked him to? This was too good to be true. Maybe the stress of the situation was getting to them all. Renji looked at Ichigo's face; the orange-haired boy looked back with unblinking eyes that conveyed nothing but curiosity and sincerity. Well, definitely curiosity. What kind of monster had he unleashed? Renji mused. He was just playing with Ichigo and teasing him about being innocent and inexperienced, he definitely didn't expect to stir up the boy's sudden..._interest_ in this topic. Or perhaps his friend had always been curious and just never had the courage to bring it up?

"You'll do anything?" Renji asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Ichigo hesitated. "Well, within reason of course," he said with a frown.

Renji chuckled. He had been thinking of something since the moment he kissed Ichigo; the softness and warmth of those lips made him wonder how it would feel like if they were... "Would you be okay using your mouth?" Renji asked softly, then braced himself for a tirade of—hopefully whispered—curses.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He hadn't done it of course, and obviously hadn't had anyone do it to him before, but he had heard of such an act. "Okay," he said uncertainly, "But I really, uhh, don't know what to do." When Renji arched his eyebrows, Ichigo added, "I've seen it in pictures and stuff, but I don't really know how to..."

"No problem," Renji smirked. "I'll teach you." His heart hammered in his chest. This was all too unbelievable, but he was getting really excited. He pulled his boxers down and watched Ichigo's eyes widen even more as he was fully revealed.

"Holy..." Ichigo whispered, feeling suddenly apprehensive at the upcoming task. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to offer to "help" after all. But at the same time, he couldn't stop staring. Renji was definitely much larger than he was—he suddenly felt very inadequate—and Ichigo had never seen anyone else's privates up close like this before.

"Hey," Renji said, pulling Ichigo from his thoughts. "It's okay if you don't want to do it." He was blushing fiercely, his mind already filled with images of Ichigo going down on him. But even though he really wanted it, he didn't want to push Ichigo into anything the boy wouldn't be comfortable with.

Ichigo blinked. "No, I'll try," he said, sounding braver than he was feeling. With trembling fingers, he gently traced Renji's length. To his delight, Renji let out a moan through gritted teeth. Ichigo looked up and watched as the redhead leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Then, he returned his attention to what he was holding in his hand. Ichigo licked his lips and hesitated for a heartbeat, then, remembering some of the videos that he had seen before, he took Renji's tip in his mouth.

Renji's hips bucked involuntarily at the sudden warmth, and the redhead let out a hiss. It had been a long time since he was with anyone, he had almost forgotten how good this felt. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at the orange-haired boy. Ichigo held Renji with both hands, and was slowly moving his head forward to take in more of Renji. The combination of the wetness of Ichigo's lips and the feeling of his tongue along the sensitive skin made Renji clench his fists. He bit his tongue to refrain from groaning out loud, but he couldn't stop his own breathing from getting heavier.

Ichigo made a surprised sound when he felt Renji hit the back of his throat, and he stopped. He had heard of ways to go further, but he doubted that he could do it, so he looked up questioningly at the redhead. Renji smiled at him with quivering lips.

"This is good," Renji whispered.

Ichigo nodded, then he slowly brought his head back, letting Renji slide out from his mouth. He heard a muffled moan from the redhead, and he smiled triumphantly. Feeling bolder now, he took in Renji's length again, and this time, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently, also something that he remembered seeing from videos.

"Damn!" Renji swore under his breath. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but decided to take the comment as a compliment. He felt Renji throb, so he repeated what he had done, letting Renji slide in and out of his mouth. Soon, he'd worked up a rhythm and heard Renji's breathing become more and more ragged as he continued.

"Faster," Renji suddenly said between pants. "Please."

Ichigo increased his pace, letting his tongue slide along the base, feeling the smooth, fragile skin. He wondered briefly what kind of reaction he would get if he let his teeth graze the skin, but decided that trying it under the current circumstances would be a bad idea. Just as his jaw was starting get tired, he felt a hard tug in his hair.

"I'm...close," Renji whispered. "I'm gonna—" His voice trailed off into a choked groan and he tightened his grip on Ichigo's short, orange hair. "_Fuck!_" The redhead almost doubled over when he reached his peak, his last cry came out loud and clear, echoing in the dark space.

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm and had only a split second to understand what was going to happen before he felt Renji pulse in his mouth. He nearly gagged at the unexpected warmth that flooded his mouth, but, for lack of other options, he swallowed. At the same time, his heart sank into the pit of his stomach when he heard Renji's cry. _Shit shit shit!_

His legs still wobbly from the rush of pleasure, Renji pulled up his jeans in a panic, fully expecting Uryuu to fling the door open. Ichigo also stood up in a hurry, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He threw a glare at Renji for the lack of warning before coming in his mouth, but even that was nothing compared to his current fear and dread at being discovered by his Quincy friend.

But, seconds ticked by and nothing happened. The door of the closet remained closed. In the silence, the two of them could hear the steady whirring sound of the fan.

"What the hell?" Ichigo turned back to Renji and mouthed in confusion. Surely Renji's voice had been loud enough to attract Uryuu's attention, even if the boy had been sleeping.

After a few minutes, Renji finally felt bold enough to nudge the door open. Poking his head out from the door, he was surprised to see...nothing. The room was empty. The fan was on, rotating on its stand, and Renji could feel the cool breeze tickle his skin when the fan turned to his direction. Uryuu was nowhere to be found.

Ichigo stepped out from the closet, still clutching the soiled cloth in his hand. "He's been gone all this time?" he asked in disbelief, keeping his voice low just to be safe. There was still the possibility of Uryuu barging into the room at any time. When Renji didn't reply, Ichigo looked around and found the redhead hunched over the table, apparently reading something.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, poking his head over Renji's shoulder.

Renji turned around, his face bright red. He thrust a piece of paper into Ichigo's face. "Read it!"

"_I would appreciate it if you two take your lively activities somewhere else in the future. Oh, and a new sewing machine would be nice,_" Ichigo read in a flat tone, feeling his face heating up more and more as he went over each word. "He _knew_? How?"

Renji shook his head numbly.

"Umm, I guess we should go," Ichigo said, pointing at the window, which was now conveniently open.

"Yeah, okay," Renji mumbled and hopped up to the windowsill.

Just before they jumped off, Ichigo suddenly turned to Renji. His cheeks were bright pink and he couldn't look Renji in the eye. "Umm, about just now..." he began.

"It was a stressful situation," Renji said hurriedly, his face just as pink, if not more so.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Then, looking at the piece of cloth and the note in his hand, he added wryly, "Well, at least we know what to get him for his birthday...

* * *

**LOL, I had fun writing this story. I know it's totally insane, Uryuu's closet must be ridiculously large for these two to do so much in it, but I couldn't help giggling at the idea of Uryuu hearing everything and leaving that note for them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I received two suggestions to continue the story, and I just couldn't resist. The opening is right there, and the plot bunny grew.**

**This chapter and beyond are dedicated to Nila101! Hope you'll like it. :)**

* * *

"_It was a stressful situation._"

Ichigo sighed as he stared out into the night sky from the rooftop. For weeks now, that one simple sentence kept echoing in his ears, to the point that he heard it even in his dreams. He wanted nothing more than to forget it, but every time he saw Renji—which was pretty much every day—the memory of what happened in Uryuu's closet flooded his mind. Over and over again, graphic images of Renji haunted him; Renji with his eyes closed, Renji trembling and panting, Renji moaning as he doubled over, Renji's hand on his...it was always _Renji, Renji, Renji_.

Ever since that day, Ichigo had not been able to "take care of himself" without having his red-haired friend in his mind. Thinking of anything, or anyone, else could not bring him pleasure anymore. In fact, even looking at videos that used to excite him no longer aroused him the same way.

The worst thing, though, was seeing how unaffected Renji was after all that happened. The redhead had been a little awkward immediately after returning from Uryuu's apartment, but after that it was like he had totally forgotten about it. He continued to hang out with Ichigo and Rukia and behaved just like he always did. It was like it never happened.

Ichigo growled in frustration as he hugged his knees. How could someone forget something like this? Ichigo knew he never would, even after he grows old and have kids, or even grandchildren. Renji's hoarse whispers in his ear, egging him on as he touched himself, were forever etched in his mind. He wanted so badly to ask Renji about it, but couldn't bring himself to do it because of the casual way the redhead had dismissed it. _Stressful situation_, Renji had said. That was all. Just two guys, stressed about being caught by a friend for sneaking around his apartment. Ichigo snorted. That had got to be the lamest excuse ever. He knew it wasn't true on his part; he had been truly aroused. It was unexpected, certainly, but it seemed so natural. He hadn't even felt embarrassed when he offered to help Renji with his..._problem_ at the time.

Of course he had felt terribly awkward after the fact, after getting out of Uryuu's apartment. The walk back to his house was the longest, most difficult thing Ichigo had experienced in his life; both of them too embarrassed to talk about what happened. It wasn't like Ichigo expected Renji to sweep him off his feet and tell him that he was the love of his life or anything. But, Ichigo also hadn't expected the pang of disappointed that he felt after hearing Renji's response. _It was a stressful situation_. The truth was, Ichigo didn't know what he really expected from Renji. He was just truly confused.

Ugh! Ichigo clasped his hands over his ears. _Stop thinking about it!_ _Just stop, stop, stop!_

"Oi—" a deep, familiar voice snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Startled, Ichigo whipped his head around, and his heart skipped a beat. Standing there under the moonlight was the object of his troubles; fiery red hair tied up in a high ponytail, the distinctive tattoos on his forehead and neck just barely visible in the darkness, broad shoulders...Renji looked absolutely stunning, and he was now staring at Ichigo with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey," Ichigo said gruffly, shifting aside to make space for his friend to sit next to him.

"What's up?" Renji asked, plopping down on the tiles. With an exaggerated sigh, the redhead stretched his arms and torso.

From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo looked at the toned arms that became exposed when the sleeves of the man's _shihakusho_ slid down. His eyes wandered briefly to Renji's hand, the one that had touched him weeks ago.

"Nothing," Ichigo replied, forcing himself to sound upbeat.

If Renji had noticed that Ichigo was putting up a front, the redhead didn't show it. Instead, he simply sat up and chuckled. "Girl problems?"

_What the_— Ichigo had the sudden urge to punch his friend in the face. Come on, to act as if nothing had happened was one thing, but to say something like this? This was too much, but Ichigo simply clenched his jaw and held his tongue. If Renji wanted to behave like this, then so be it. He sure wasn't going to humiliate himself by bringing it up. Still, he couldn't stop a sigh from escaping his lips. He could _hear_ the frustration and defeat in the soft sound, and wondered how Renji couldn't detect his mood. Was the guy really that dense?

Renji didn't return the usual insulting retort that Ichigo was expecting. Surprised, Ichigo turned to look at his friend. The redhead was staring off in space with an unreadable expression on his face. For a moment, Ichigo held his breath and allowed his gaze to linger on the outlines of Renji's features; scarlet eyes that easily lit up with mischievous laughter, strong, stubborn jaw, and lips that so often sported a playful grin when Ichigo or Rukia were around, or a scowl as they threw insults at each other. Ah, the lips...Ichigo subconsciously licked his own lips at the memory of those sweet, soft lips on his own.

"You done staring yet?"

Ichigo jumped at Renji's voice. "Sorry," Ichigo muttered, turning away. He looked down at his own feet. What the hell did Renji want anyway? His presence here seemed pointless if all he had to say was a stupid question, yet Ichigo felt too tired to ask him why he was here. Or perhaps he just didn't want to have to hear another dismissive answer from his friend.

"Rukia said you're acting kinda weird lately," Renji said after a moment of silence. His voice was even; it almost sounded like he was merely conveying a message from Rukia rather than asking the question as a concerned friend.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said flatly. He wasn't sure where this conversation was heading, and honestly he didn't know if he was up to any deep, drawn-out conversation at the moment. He had spent most of his afternoon and the entire evening thinking about Renji, and now he felt emotionally drained, especially with Renji's current behavior.

Renji fell silent after that. For the first time in weeks, Ichigo felt tension between the two of them. It was strange, because he had spent time alone with Renji more than once since the incident—albeit only briefly, and none of those encounters had felt like this. Ichigo was tempted to ask his friend what was wrong, but decided that he would just wait it out. If Renji wanted to say something, he'd say it sooner or later.

Seconds ticked by; the tension in the air was so thick Ichigo could almost taste it.

"Are you stressed out about Aizen?" Renji asked suddenly, shattering the silence. "Because, if that's what's bothering you—"

Ichigo cut him off before he could finish. "No, that's not what's bothering me." Ichigo breathed heavily, feeling a surge of anger in his chest. How _dare_ he...how could Renji ask these questions as if everything was perfectly normal? He clenched his jaw to refrain from saying anything else.

"Well then," Renji said, seemingly unaware of the anger that laced Ichigo's words. "Maybe Rukia's just over sensitive." The redhead paused, then added, "You know how she is, always fretting over everything." Then he laughed.

He _laughed_. Ichigo's tightened his fists as he felt another wave of anger. His resolve to not talk to Renji about the incident threatened to crack under his fury. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked at Renji's face. The redhead's laughter sounded genuine, but Ichigo thought he saw that Renji's eyes did not light up the way they usually did when the man laughed. Or was he just overanalyzing?

"What's the matter? You look constipated," Renji said with another laugh. Then he reached over and gave Ichigo's shoulder a playful punch.

That was the last straw. Standing up, Ichigo's hand shot out to grab Renji's collar, and he yanked the man to his feet. "How can you be like this?" Ichigo snarled in Renji's face. His anger only increased when the redhead's eyes widened in shock, making the man look almost innocent. "How can you go around like nothing ever happened?"

Renji winced when Ichigo tightened his grip on his collar. "What do you mean?" Renji asked, reaching up to pull his friend's hand away.

Ichigo's hand shook as he tried to control his emotions, but at the last moment he caved. Bending his free hand at the elbow and drawing it back, he swung it forward into Renji's face. Ichigo felt a searing pain on his knuckles when his fist connected with the redhead's jaw, but he also felt a rush of satisfaction when Renji let out a surprised cry. He didn't give Renji time to recover; drawing his hand back, Ichigo lashed out again and felt another satisfying burst of pain as his fist landed on Renji's cheekbone.

"What the _fuck_!" Renji sputtered as he staggered backwards, his hand flying to cup his injured face. He tasted a familiar metallic tang in his mouth, and he spat; droplets of blood landed at his feet. When Ichigo reared up for another punch, Renji caught the boy's wrist and held it in the air in front of his face. Ichigo growled deep in his throat and struggled, but Renji's grip was too strong.

"How can you act like nothing happened?" Ichigo cried hoarsely as he tried to pull his hand free. "How!" His voice broke and his shoulders sagged. Unwelcomed tears stung his eyes, so he closed them and lowered his head to keep them out of view from his friend. For a moment he just stood there, chest heaving as he took in ragged breaths.

Renji's voice was serious when he finally spoke. "I don't know what else I can do," he said, almost in a whisper. Ichigo's hand had fallen limp within his grip, but he continued to hold it tightly. "Tell me, how should I _act_?"

"I don't know!"

Ichigo's voice was so thick with sadness and confusion that Renji felt his chest tighten. The redhead closed his eyes and let go of Ichigo's hand. Rubbing his aching jaw, he sighed. He had been dreading this confrontation for weeks. Oh, he knew it would happen eventually, he had even thought of bringing it up himself, but every time he opened his mouth to say something he would find his courage falter. Never in his wildest imagination did he expect the conversation to happen like this; him injured and bleeding, and Ichigo looking like he was going to cry. Renji didn't need to see the tears to know; he could hear it in the tremor of his friend's voice.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered, cradling the hand which he'd used to hit Renji. The skin on his knuckles had split and blood was beginning to seep out from the wounds. The satisfaction that he'd felt earlier had turned into guilt, and the fierce, boiling anger in his gut was replaced by bitter sadness. Now that he had vented his emotions, he realized that he didn't know what else to do.

"Here," Renji said. He grabbed Ichigo's injured hand and pulled it towards him, ignoring the boy's yelp of pain. A soft glow appeared under Renji's palm as he applied a healing _kido_ spell on Ichigo's split knuckles. A moment later, Ichigo's skin was as good as new, and Renji let go of the boy's hand.

The orange-haired teen ran his fingers over the newly-mended skin. Just a second ago he had thought he couldn't possibly feel any worse, but he could not have been more wrong. He glanced at Renji's face; angry bruises had formed on his cheek and jaw, and a small trickle of blood stained the corner of the redhead's mouth. He looked terrible, yet there was no trace of anger in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry," Ichigo said again. "How about your face?"

Renji waved a hand. "Nah, you didn't do anything wrong," he said, his words slightly slurred due to his swollen cheek. "And I suck at _kido_, healing your minor injury is already stretching my limit."

Ichigo felt his guilt grow.

Renji sat back down on the roof and motioned for Ichigo to join him. When the boy sat down, Renji began, "I'm sorry I made you feel like crap."

"It's okay," Ichigo said in a small voice. He stared at his own feet, feeling his cheeks burn in a mix of embarrassment and nervousness.

"No it's not," Renji said, then held up a hand when Ichigo opened his mouth to protest. "Let me finish before I chicken out, okay?" When Ichigo nodded, he continued, "I thought pretending like nothing happened would be the best, because...I didn't want to make your life complicated. I mean, I know I already did that by crossing the line the other day, I just don't want you to feel like you're obligated to do anything after that, you know?"

Ichigo scratched his head. It kind of made sense, in a weird sort of way. "Okay," he said.

"So, I've said my part," Renji said, gently massaging his bruised cheek. "Your turn."

Ichigo scratched his head again, making his short spiky hair even messier than usual. "I..." he began, feeling very self-conscious under Renji's expectant gaze. "I don't really know what I want. I just...I just know that I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since it happened."

"Thinking about it...is that good or bad?" Renji asked a little nervously. "I mean, _you miss it_ kind of thinking, or _you regret it_ kind of thinking?"

"I miss it," Ichigo said at once.

"Oh."

Ichigo thought he detected relief in Renji's voice, but couldn't be sure. The last thing Ichigo wanted was to make assumptions. Silence returned after that; but while some tension remained between them, it was no longer filled with anger.

Just as Ichigo was beginning to feel foolish and humiliated, Renji suddenly said, "Me too." The redhead's voice was so soft that Ichigo wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been waiting for a response.

The rush of relief and joy that crashed over Ichigo left him speechless, and he let out the long breath which he didn't even know he'd been holding. Up till that very moment, he hadn't realized how much he was hoping to hear that. It was ironic; the awkwardness that descended on them now was stronger than what Ichigo had felt during the walk back from Uryuu's apartment. The surroundings suddenly seemed too quiet, the air too heavy, the street lights too harsh, his own breathing too loud.

In the end it was Renji's cough that broke the silence. "Well, I'm glad we've cleared that up," he said, then chuckled softly. He turned to look at Ichigo, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the boy blushing. It was strange seeing the usually headstrong, hot-blooded teen suddenly quiet—shy, even.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, cheeks burning as if he had a really bad sunburn. "So..." he mumbled, staring down at his feet, unsure of what to do. Then he felt the warm touch of a hand on his cheek, and he turned, instinctively, towards Renji. His eyes widened in surprise as the redhead leaned in; he felt Renji's breath tickle his lips, and he closed his eyes.

Renji felt the boy hesitate slightly when their lips touched. The memory of the kiss they shared in the closet flooded Renji's mind, and he smiled against Ichigo's lips. He had "kissed" Ichigo the other day at the spur of the moment, more to shut the boy up than anything else. Well, that was then, this was now, and _now_ could not be any more different. He traced Ichigo's lips with his tongue, savoring the softness and warmth that he had missed so dearly. At the touch of Renji's tongue, Ichigo parted his lips. Renji tasted a hint of mint, and then as the kiss deepened, tasted the unpleasant tang of blood from his split lip. Not wanting to spoil the memory of their first _real_ kiss, Renji pulled away.

Ichigo's hand found its way to Renji's collar, and for the second time that night, gripped it tightly. "Don't," he said simply. Ignoring Renji's protest, Ichigo yanked the redhead towards himself and pressed his lips firmly against Renji's. As Renji slowly relaxed, Ichigo found the small cut on Renji's lip and gently sucked on it as if to soothe the pain. The distinct taste of blood reminded him that it was he who inflicted this injury, and Ichigo's heart ached with regret.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo murmured. Renji muttered something that Ichigo couldn't catch, and the orange-head gave a quiet "hmmm?" before breaking the kiss.

"I said, can we take this inside?" Renji asked, his cheeks flushed. "My butt hurts from sitting on these tiles."

Ichigo snorted. "Lame," he teased. "You're getting old."

Renji scowled, then his mouth curled up in a sly smile. "You can laugh at me now," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'll make _your_ butt hurt from something else."

The implication of the words made Ichigo blush fiercely. He felt his pulse quicken as the image of Renji on top of him flashed in his mind. After all the agony and worrying that he'd gone through in the past few weeks, this almost felt like a dream.

* * *

**Yes, there will be another chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the 3rd and final chapter of this very stressful situation. ;)**

* * *

As his brain struggled to keep up with reality, Ichigo found himself lying on his back, pinned firmly to his bed by a pair of strong, muscular arms. Renji gripped Ichigo's wrists tightly, holding them possessively on either side of the boy's head. Ichigo's wrists ached under the pressure of Renji's body weight, but he found the position a turn-on, and as the redhead placed wet kisses down his neck, Ichigo felt the familiar tension and heat build between his legs. Aching to be touched, he raised his hips to meet Renji's.

The redhead looked up and grinned. "So impatient," he teased.

Ichigo's face reddened and he turned to the side, averting his gaze in embarrassment. A palm immediately cupped his cheek and turned him around, and Ichigo stared up into Renji's smiling face. "But I happen to like that very, very much," Renji said. The bruises on his face had gotten a little worse, but he seemed completely oblivious to the pain as he leaned down to claim Ichigo's lips.

Time flew by in a tangle of limbs and hastily discarded clothes, with Renji uttering a string of obscenities when he was delayed by Ichigo's skinny jeans. But soon that, too, joined the rest on the floor. Ichigo felt nothing and heard nothing except Renji's hoarse, erratic breathing and warm hands that seemed to snake into every crevice of his body. He was completely oblivious to his own moans and urgent whispered calls of Renji's name, but Renji heard it all; every sound from Ichigo's lips went straight to Renji's heart and groin, and the redhead found himself unable to wait any longer.

"Do you have some kind of lotion?" Renji asked in Ichigo's ear in a breathy whisper.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and he stilled. _This was it._ Finger trembling slightly, he turned his head and pointed to his desk. The bed dipped as Renji moved to reach over to retrieve the bottle. Subconsciously, Ichigo began to hyperventilate, and his heart went wild in his chest; the combination made him a little light-headed.

Renji noticed Ichigo's tensed expression and laughed softly. "I won't kill you," he promised, and then laughed again when Ichigo flashed him a murderous scowl. He gave Ichigo's chest a reassuring caress before rearing up onto his knees.

Ichigo got a good, long look at Renji and nearly whimpered.

"Is it going to hurt?" Ichigo asked despite himself. He cringed after that, feeling embarrassed by the hint of fear in his own voice. He couldn't help it; hollows and battle wounds he could handle, but Renji...he wasn't so sure. When Renji didn't reply immediately, Ichigo answered his own question. "It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" When Renji still didn't reply, Ichigo added in a flat tone, "Shit."

The redhead chuckled before turning serious. "You know I won't hurt you," he said. The hint of mischief in his features was gone. "You know that, right?"

The gentle reassurance in Renji's voice made Ichigo relax slightly. "Yeah," Ichigo replied, giving Renji a crooked grin. Heart hammering, he watched as the redhead slicked himself with confident, measured strokes. Ichigo's face flushed deeper at the sight, the anticipation making the tension in his gut grow. It was insane; he had never felt so intensely aroused before, not even when he watched the most explicit videos he could find.

At the first touch, Ichigo tensed up instinctively. "Whoa, relax," he heard Renji say. Clenching his jaw, Ichigo forced his body to obey, and after a while, finally managed to get his breathing under control. Then, the touch turned into slight pressure, and Ichigo felt something enter him. The sensation felt foreign, but was a little sharper and less filling than he had expected. Curious, he propped himself up on his elbows and realized with a start that it was Renji's finger.

"I was just going to say that you feel smaller than you look," Ichigo said with a nervous laugh, then yelped in protest when Renji responded by digging his nails into Ichigo's thigh.

Ichigo watched, mesmerized, as Renji carefully inserted a second finger. The feeling of being stretched felt uncomfortable initially, and he couldn't help grimacing.

Renji immediately stilled. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, alarmed.

"No, no, I'm fine," Ichigo said with a shake of his head. He let out a long breath then smiled. "Go on, I don't have all day."

Renji rolled his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to jump on Ichigo and pound him senseless, but knowing that this was Ichigo's first time made him extra cautious. "This is the thanks I get for being gentle," Renji grumbled playfully. He twisted his fingers, then froze again when Ichigo groaned.

"I don't know what you just did, but that felt...really good," Ichigo panted, peering at Renji through heavy-lidded eyes. With a small moan, he lowered himself back onto the bed, knees trembling from the suddenly burst of pleasure that he'd just felt. Subconsciously, Ichigo reached out his hands and clutched the sheets tightly.

Renji grinned triumphantly and repeated his movements. To his delight, Ichigo threw his head back and let out a long, shuddering moan. Satisfied that Ichigo seemed ready, Renji got into position. He took in a deep breath and stared down at the sight before him; Ichigo's legs were loosely wrapped around his hips, and the boy was spread on his back, completely exposed and at Renji's mercy. The thought of that sent shivers down Renji's body, and he gently began to move his hips.

Ichigo's eyes flew open at the invading pressure, which gave way to a moment of burning pain. He arched his back and his fists tightened on the sheets; soon, the pain tapered off into a steady, dull ache, and he gradually relaxed. Renji moved slowly even though every fiber in his body screamed at him to bury himself to the hilt, but he held back, refusing to let his control slip. As he reveled in Ichigo's welcoming heat, he felt the same exhilaration and pride that he had felt the other day when he realized that he was Ichigo's _first_.

Ichigo's body rocked in time with Renji's gentle thrusts. Thinking back to the kiss they shared in the closet, he was once again surprised at how careful the redhead was. Truth be told, in his fantasies, he actually envisioned Renji to be a wildly-passionate, untamed beast in bed. He supposed it was an assumption he derived from Renji's appearance; his fiery long hair, the broad, muscular chest, not to mention all those fierce-looking tattoos, and...and his size! At the thought, Ichigo moaned involuntarily.

Surprised by the sound, Renji stilled. "Ichigo?" he called softly, holding Ichigo's hips protectively. "You okay?"

"Yes, yes," Ichigo panted. "Don't stop, please."

The pleading tone that reached his ears made Renji shudder. His will wavered as his instincts urged him to move faster and harder to appease the craving in his loins. His jaw clenched as he concentrated on controlling the new pace of his thrusts. Over and over again he rolled his hips, grunting as pleasure coursed through his veins, fanned by Ichigo's increasingly loud moans.

An especially loud one made Renji freeze. Sweat trickled down along his hairline as he fought to breathe; his resolve was threatening to crumble, his thigh muscles strained under his control.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo cracked open his eyes. He took in a deep breath at the sight that greeted him; Renji in his full glory, breathtaking even with the stark bruises on his face, his tattoos seemingly alive under a slight sheen of sweat. His eyes were closed, and his hands held Ichigo's hips in a death grip, as if he was clinging on to an anchor.

Renji laughed softly, his voice breaking a little as he breathed heavily through the laugh. "You're making this really difficult for me," he said, a corner of his mouth curling up in his trademark smirk.

"Why?" Ichigo was confused. "What do you mean?"

Renji decided to be honest. "I...I don't know how long I can control myself, Ichigo." His chest continued to heave, but stopping his thrusts had helped somewhat.

Ichigo felt confused, then realization dawned as he took in Renji's trembling form; the way his jaw was tightly clenched, the tension in his muscles, the wild look in his eyes. It all made sense now. The realization made him grin; his had been right about Renji after all.

"Then don't," Ichigo said, raising his hips tauntingly. "Give me everything you've got."

Renji's eyes widened, then, the last of his defenses fell away.

Ichigo let out a strangled cry as his body was suddenly jerked up in the bed. He heard a growl somewhere in his ear and felt his wrists pinned tightly to the bed. Renji's thrust had lost all of its earlier gentleness; in its place was something so raw, so powerful that tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes. _This_ was the Renji he knew. _This_ was the Renji he wanted.

If Ichigo had paid attention to the creaking sounds of his bed, perhaps he would've been worried that it might collapse under their combined weight, but of course he wasn't paying attention. All his attention was on Renji; _in_ him, on him, attacking his neck, his lips, his ears mercilessly. He cried out with each thrust, his voice echoing in the room, so hoarse that people could mistake it for cries of pain. But they would not be more wrong. He relished in the cocktail of pleasure and pain, the feel of Renji's skin against his, the grazing of teeth on his neck. Everything. He wanted everything.

And he _was_ getting everything. Renji's mind was a blur, his cries a primal mix of growls and groans. His only conscious thought was the body pressing up against his and the unmistakable hardness under his stomach. Hands scrambling blindly, he reached between them and found Ichigo. Any attempt to coordinate his hand motions with his hip's was a lost cause, so he simply used Ichigo's voice as guidance. And if Ichigo's moans were any indication, Renji was doing an outstanding job.

The words tumbling out from Ichigo's mouth were incoherent, but Renji thought he caught snippets of swear words along with his name. His chest tightened as he fought back the urge to laugh, and at the same time, felt a rush of joy that it was _he_ who was making Ichigo become so undone. He opened his eyes and searched for Ichigo's eyes.

"Look at me," Renji panted. "Look at me." He was close; he knew he was quickly approaching the edge, but he wanted Ichigo to get his release first.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered opened.

"Come for me," Renji said, brushing his lips against Ichigo's ear.

The quiet request from Renji was what pushed Ichigo over the cliff. He had already been teetering at the edge, and now he fell. In truth, the sensation was not unlike falling; his hands clawed for something to hold on to, and he felt breathless as though he truly was falling through space.

Renji reached his peak almost at the same time, Ichigo's hoarse cry of his name ringing in his ears. Like Ichigo, he searched desperately for something to cling to. He found the soft flesh joining Ichigo's neck and shoulder and bit down, hard. Trembling against Ichigo's body, he pulsed, releasing deep within Ichigo. Then, completely spent, he collapsed on top of the boy.

When they were finally able to breathe normally again, Renji reluctantly rolled off Ichigo's body. His eyes lingered greedily on his friend's—no, his lover's—body, and he let out a sigh of contentment.

Eyes half-closed, Ichigo turned around and draped an arm lazily over Renji's waist. He heard a soft chuckle and looked up. "What?"

"Do you think Uryuu heard you this time?" Renji grinned. "You were _really_ loud."

Ichigo blushed fiercely. "Was not," he muttered in embarrassment. "Well, it's your fault."

Renji's grin became wider. "Yeah, I can't help it," he said, leaning in to place a chaste kiss in Ichigo's hair. "I'm just _that_ good." The rest of his words were drowned by a flurry of fists, then, as Renji yelped in protest, Ichigo flipped them around.

Sitting on top of Renji, Ichigo smirked. "I'll show you that you're not the only one who can make a guy scream."

* * *

Uryuu's eyebrow twitched as he struggled to maintain a straight face. Damn Kurosaki and Abarai for their inability to control their _reiatsu_!

"That's one intense sparring session," Rukia commented with a frown, looking out the window. She held a handmade plushie in her hand, which she was in the process of sewing. "I hope they don't hurt each other."

"Yeah," Orihime agreed with a worried look. "Do you think we should check on them, Ishida-kun?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "No, let's not," he said. "It's a new sword-fighting technique that they're just beginning to master. We should just, uhh, let them practice on their own."

* * *

**I like the chemistry between Renji and Ichigo, both headstrong and passionate. And thank you to all of you who followed this story, especially the ones who encouraged me to expand it. I've truly enjoyed writing it, and I hope you like it as well!**


End file.
